


PADU (A SWR and Interdimensional One Shot)

by MoonalineMariaGia2004



Series: Protectors of Alternate Dimensions and Universes (P.A.D.U.) [1]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Funny, History, P.A.D.U, YoungEzra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonalineMariaGia2004/pseuds/MoonalineMariaGia2004
Summary: P.A.D.U. The Protectors of Alternate Dimensions and Universes. But how was it made? What is it's origins? What is it's importance to the universes and dimensions? All will be explained through a fun history lesson, with Gia, Boleena, and our loving blueberry Ezra.
Series: Protectors of Alternate Dimensions and Universes (P.A.D.U.) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703995
Kudos: 2





	PADU (A SWR and Interdimensional One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This is in my P.A.D.U AU, where Ezra trains as a spy agent with my OCs Gia and Boleena. I'm writing this up since you're going to need this info when it comes to some of my future stories. I hope you enjoy!

"Alright, children, it is time for a history lesson,"

Oni Shitzu, an immortal inhuman, stepped in front of his three excelling students, a remote in his hands as he motioned for them to look at the screen. Three pairs of eyes blinked at him in surprise, putting down their data-pads to pause their homework.

"Uh, what are we watching, Commander Shitzu?" the eldest of the three, Boleena Rash (8 years old), asked their teacher.

"The history of P.A.D.U." Shitzu replied with a proud smile. "As P.A.D.U. Spy Agent Trainees, it is a requirement that you three should know the history of P.A.D.U. In the future, all of you would be explaining this to future trainees,"

"YAY!" the youngest of the three, Gaila Felinicia (5 years old), cheered.

"Commander, is it going to be along history lesson?" the last trainee, Ezra Bridger (7 years old), questioned, raising his hand.

"Not so long, do not worry," Shitzu ruffled the blunette's hair with low chuckle. "I know that history can bore children, so a video of P.A.D.U.'s history should entertain you all,"

"I can't wait!" Gia giggled, clapping her hands.

Shitzu grinned at the youngest's enthusiasm before pressing the ON button, causing a video to appear on the screen...

[ _Millions of years ago, there was only one dimension with only one universe. In that universe, there were many, many planets, moons and galaxies. In each planet, there were many types of humans and aliens. All got along just fine, venturing to each planet and galaxy with open arms. Everyone was at peace with one another, no traitors, no corruption, no rebels... all was well._

_One day, an immortal inhuman magic-inventor named Oni Genji had gone off-world and had noticed that despite the peacefulness of the universe, everything seemed a little... dull. Creatures were smiling, but their smiles were fake, some even forced, while others weren't smiling at all. They just went on with their lives, no matter how boring it was. Genji frowned at this and determined that he was NOT going to let the world silently suffer like this._

_As a magic-inventor, he tried again and again to make an invention that will give them something to be excited about. Finally, after years of tinkering, he had invented an invention called the Pencil (yes, they were so advanced that they had no idea what an ordinary pencil was). The Pencil was a small device to inspire people to write their own excitement through stories and songs._

_He had given it a try and had magically made a whole universe. He was stunned but delighted at the Pencil's result. He had made himself a family, with a wife and a son. He had made a story where he had gone through a rough life, and to his surprise, scenarios about his life flowed into him like memories. He was excited to share his invention to the world._

_He had replicated the Pencil and had his family help him give them away. Soon, everyone had the Pencil and were writing down their own stories, creating universes and dimensions here, there and everywhere. The writers were all joyful about their new universes and began leaving the main universe and dimension to live on their own stories._

_Genji was happy for them, but after a thousand years, he realized that people were abusing the power of the Pencil. He was disappointed at the true colors showing off from the 'nice people' he thought he knew. He had begun stealing back the Pencils and burning them, but it was too late._

_The writers had spread the magic, allowing anyone and everyone to write and make their own world. It was getting too out-of-hand. Genji knew that if this was kept up at a fast pace, there will be dark conseqeunces and unstable worlds. So he did what he had to do._

_He gathered up a crew of loyal and non-corrupted followers and established the first P.A.D.U. facility. With Genji as the General and his son Oni Gonichi as the Commander, they sought out to help stabalize all the new alternate dimensions, universes and timelines made by the writers. They made many inventions like Spy Drones, Portal Rings and Spar Droids to train agents to help them with stabilizing, so that they wouldn't miss anything. Soon, they made the mind-erasing machine to erase the mind of those who knew about the Pencil._

_Despite their efforts, the writers' inspiration on story-writing had spread too quickly. Genji was annoyed, but he knew he couldn't do anything to stop them, so he just allowed them to create their worlds, making sure that he, his family and his establishment P.A.D.U, the Protectors of Alternate Dimensions and Universes, were there to secretly stabilize the worlds made again and again...]_

With that, the video came to a finish. Shitzu grinned and looked over at the stunned trio.

"And THAT is how P.A.D.U. was made?" Bo tilted her head.

"I'm disappointed, really," Gia frowned. "I expected more drama,"

"And more action," Ezra sighed.

Shitzu groaned. 'This children are harder to impress than I thought...'

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Yes, writers. P.A.D.U. is also helping stabilize our stories. I'll make sure of that ^^


End file.
